The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to covering a blade mounting region of turbine blades.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. Each turbine stage may include multiple blades with cover plates disposed circumferentially around a central rotor. The hot combustion gases may increase temperatures of the blades and central rotor and reduce the fatigue life of the central rotor. The cover plates may reduce the effects of the combustion gases on the blades and central rotor. Some cover plate assemblies require complicated machining. Some cover plates may be shoe-horned into place about the central rotor or customized in the field for installation. Some cover plate assemblies may require removal of multiple cover plates for maintenance and replacement of cover plates or access to specific blades, thereby delaying turbine operation and increasing maintenance costs.